


养父

by diver366



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: 一个假设：九年前被救治以后的约翰没有逃离医院，而是被天马收养一起生活。





	养父

*原作：浦泽直树的《Monster》  
*配对：约翰·李贝特/天马贤三  
*养父子年下，R18慎入。

  
天马从医院回来以后，精神与身体变得松懈下来。  
刚在急救室的手术台边上站了5个小时的天马现在只想陷入一场畅快的睡眠。  
眼皮开始不受控制地往下滑落，似乎他马上就要在沙发上睡着了。  
本来安静无一人的厅里却忽然多了一个人影。  
可是天马过于疲惫，只有当对方来到自己身边、对方身上清淡的洗涤剂香味传进鼻腔里时天马才模糊地感知到这件事。  
“医生，不可以在这里睡着的吧？” 分明是劝解，听起来却丝毫没有要劝说天马去床上的意味。温和的嗓音反而还如同安眠曲一样加重了天马的疲惫程度。  
天马强撑住困意，喉咙发出了对方的名字：“是约翰啊……”随即就身心疲惫地陷入了黑暗的睡眠中。

 

天马是被欲望唤醒的。  
房间里很暗，窗帘禁闭着，看不出来距离天马值班回来以后过了多久。经过刚才的一段沉睡以后，他倒是打起了一点精神。  
他勉强从困意中唤醒意识，撑起上身，注意到自己似乎从沙发上被搬运进房间里的床上。而现在他口干舌燥，下身的性器却与他的疲惫状态全然相反，精神得不得了。  
“……？” 天马感到一点迷惑，但他很快得到了解答。  
金发青年踱步到了床边，他手上拿着一管药膏，在天马的床边上坐下。  
“你醒过来了，医生。”  
“约翰，是你把我……搬进房间里的？”  
“是的哦，医生要是睡在沙发上，醒过来以后一定会全身都酸痛呢。”  
“谢谢……”  
被称作约翰的金发青年微笑着靠近天马，把两人之间原本就很短的距离拉得更近。约翰香甜的吐息喷到了天马的鼻尖上。  
约翰用的是什么牌子的清新剂……？  
天马迷迷糊糊的脑袋中闪过不合时宜的问题。  
“医生不继续睡吗？你才睡了40分钟哦。” 约翰用轻微但是坚持的力道把困得无法反抗的天马按回床上平躺。那只冰凉的手缓解了一点天马的情热。  
“这都是谁吵醒我的啊……” 天马无力地扭动了一下身体。他下体的性器炙热难耐，这都是托谁的福所赐，即使是半睡半醒之间的浆糊脑袋也能轻松得出结论。  
“是我呢。” 约翰俯下身凑近天马。他的嘴唇轻轻地在天马的脖颈纹路上拂过。“医生不必管我，我可以自己来的。”  
“……又在胡说……” 听到这话，天马睁开了双眼，困意让他眼前的景象看起来蒙上了一层雾，而在雾中的约翰露出一个浅笑，接着把头颅埋在他的胸前。  
“医生都这么累了，快点睡吧。”  
说着这样的话，青年却开始隔着天马身上的白色衬衫揉捏他的乳头，快感窜过他的体内，与困意一起交织只让天马觉得难受。  
另一只乳头被隔着布料含入口腔，逐渐被打湿的衬衫把冰凉传到乳头表面，尖端经受不住一次次细微的咬啮，变得硬挺。  
“你……” 这下天马不得不打起精神来了，因为他实在无法在约翰微妙的侵犯之中毫无知觉地重新入睡。  
“不睡吗？”约翰在他胸前抬起头，宝蓝色的瞳孔闪过一丝愉快。  
天马想要说“这样谁睡得着”却又放弃了。  
也许约翰从九年前拘谨警惕的孩童变成这么肆无忌惮的青年都是天马的错吧。可是天马实在无法对眼前的青年生气起来。  
“今天你怎么回来了？” 天马微微喘息说道。“今天是周三吧？”  
约翰在杜塞尔多夫以外的城市里读大学，平时只有周末才会回来。  
“因为想见天马医生，所以回来了。” 约翰的声音因为嘴唇匍匐在天马的肋骨边上所以变得模糊不清。  
肋骨被约翰亲吻的感觉就像医学生在对着人体骨骼模型数数、通过摸索记住定位那样，一根接一根地。  
约翰的话语让天马的脑袋变得更加清晰了一点，他忍不住伸手抚摸青年的头发。  
那头金发即使是在昏暗的房间里也散发出比其他物品都耀眼的光芒，柔软而又美好，如同青年本身给人的感觉一样。  
谢谢。  
天马的内心轻声说道。  
你愿意跟我一起生活真是太好了。  
约翰一路亲吻到天马的腰间，拉下裤子的拉链，将里面早已吐出前液的性器从短裤中解放出来。  
“你怎么还穿着衣服……” 天马的手指在约翰的西装边缘滑过。他的赤身裸体与约翰的衣冠楚楚形成鲜明对比，这一事实让他忽然开始有点害羞起来。  
“医生不喜欢我穿着衣服吗？” 约翰缓慢解去身上的衣服，却仍注意着要在间隙中偶尔撸动天马的性器。  
这是什么色情表演？  
“……做爱的时候当然是不穿衣服的吧？” 天马无奈地说道，他的身体却不如口上那么轻松，约翰对他性器的操弄把他身体里面的困意彻底赶跑了，火蔓延到各处。  
“穿着衣服当然也可以做，下次有空可以试试，如果医生感兴趣的话。” 约翰脱下身上最后一件高领薄衫，被衣服撩起的金发重新垂落在耳边，跳动的金色恢复原位。  
我就算了——  
这样的话来不及说出口，就被约翰的动作哽在喉咙。  
约翰沾上润滑剂的手指开拓着天马的穴口，无论多少次天马都会觉得羞耻，尤其是考虑到他与约翰的关系。  
“医生在想什么？” 约翰一边抽送手指，一边亲吻天马逐渐变红的脸庞。  
“想着……你的事情……” 天马断断续续地说道。  
“我的事情？是什么？” 约翰的手指逐渐进出自由，他轻轻咬住天马的耳垂。  
“我们的关系太奇怪了……啊……” 天马的一条腿被约翰掰开，炽热的硬物慢慢进入他的后穴。  
“——明明是医生先开始的关系？”  
阴茎忽然加速彻底插进天马的体内，天马浑身一颤，精液喷射在腹部上。约翰的手在天马的阴茎上划过确认状态，随后挺动腰部抽插。  
“我……从没有想到……” 天马的脸被约翰扳动到侧面，约翰用亲吻打断了他的话语。  
约翰似乎不打算听他说下去了，他吻住了天马，把阴茎一次次地抽送进更深的地方。

 

在天马体内射过一次以后，约翰的动作缓慢下来了，但是他依旧抱着天马，性器也还插在天马体内，报复一般慢慢地摩擦着内壁，不时擦过敏感的某处。  
“就算是医生，如果说‘后悔’ 我也会生气的。” 约翰忽然开口了。  
“……我没有后悔。” 天马笑了笑，“很抱歉，原来我给你这种错觉了。”天马回头，体内的性器随之滑出。  
约翰的表情有些阴沉，这是刚才天马所没见到的。  
“救了你是我做过最好的选择，决定跟你一起生活是次之的好选择，约翰。”  
约翰的脸色稍微好了一些，他捧住天马的手拉到嘴唇边亲吻。此刻他的嘴唇因为刚才的情事而泛红，像玫瑰一样美丽。  
“那医生为什么说我们的关系很奇怪？” 约翰紧盯着天马。  
天马面对约翰追问的眼神忍不住苦笑了起来。  
“你不觉得么？但我会这么觉得。我明明是为了想照顾你而决定与你一起生活的，但是现在这样远远超出我的意料……”  
“医生是被我逼迫的，不需要承担负罪感哦。” 约翰轻笑了。“就像现在，是我先侵犯睡眠中的医生，医生迫不得已才配合了我。”  
“……约翰。” 天马露出不赞同的眼神。他伸出没有被约翰亲吻的另一只手，抚摸约翰的头。“你也拯救了我，我们是对等的关系。”  
九年前出现在天马面前的流血受伤的孩童不仅使天马重新找回了身为医生必须坚持的人生信念，还在此后驻扎进天马空白的人生。  
原本除了工作以外一眼可见的无聊人生光景因为多了金发孩童的存在而充满了希冀——每次回到家的时候，天马就会看见在那里等待着天马回来的约翰。  
所以，你愿意跟我一起生活真是太好了。  
“既然医生这么说的话，那就没错了。” 沉默着听完天马发自内心的话语，约翰最后露出一个笑容。

 

“医生想要尝尝我带回来的点心吗？” 饭后，约翰拿出一盒包装精美的点心。  
“噢，看起来还不错。”天马准备解开包装，却发现礼盒边缘的包装纸上有些污痕。“……血迹？”  
“才不是，医生。这是店家打包时不小心沾上的草莓酱。” 身后的约翰打开了点心盒子，里面的点心上的确点缀有草莓酱。这让天马松了一口气。  
“医生去拿个盘子来吧。”  
“好啊。” 天马转身进入厨房，因此看不到身后的青年接下来的动作。  
青年把包装纸上沾有血迹的部分收好，其余部分则被塞进垃圾桶。

“……真是有点惊险，看来下次还是回程的时候再买点心比较好呢。”

 

  
Fin


End file.
